To Scratch and Itch
by AmandaLynn
Summary: Just a fun story about our favorite couple.


To Scratch an Itch

To Scratch an Itch

Discloser:These characters belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon productions.Thank goodness they introduced us to them so we may have many uninterrupted hours of enjoyment from them.

This story takes place just after All the World's a Stage but before Stemwinder, so the declaration of love has not yet been made.

This is just a story that popped into my head as I waged my own battle with those pesky mosquitoes.

Rated – PG

To Scratch an Itch

It was a hot, sultry, Friday night on the East coast and Lee Stetson was miserable.He was beginning his sixth hour of this current stakeout and he had spent the last several minutes trying to determine if this one was indeed the worst.It had to be about 85 degrees even though it was 3:18 a.m.The humidity was so thick you could cut it with a knife.And here he sat, twenty feet up in a tree holding a listening device pointing it at the cabin below.Thinking back on all the stakeouts he'd been involved in he realized that even though this one was terribly uncomfortable, at least there were no RATS involved.Well, unless you considered the Ballin brothers.They were hold up in this cabin and the Agency received a tip that they were planning to destroy something in the DC area.What that something was, no one knew.That's what Lee and Keller were trying to determine.From different positions, both Lee and Keller and been listening to the brothers' conversation, hoping to learn of their plans so they could be stopped before anyone got hurt.

The only break Lee had taken was around 1:00 a. m.He had climbed down from the tree to approach Keller in his tree to check whether there had been any new information from the Agency team assigned to the case.Francine was heading up that team and was conducting research through the Agency's computers and known associates.He was secretly hoping that the team had come up with something new and that he and Keller would have to go ahead to bring these two bozos in.Francine told them that they had confirmed through various sources that the Ballins planned to blow up one of DC's monuments but they had not discovered which one.She also informed them that the Ballins were not bright enough to pull this off by themselves.The team believed someone else was involved, but they had not been able to figure out yet who was pulling the strings. Billy has ordered teams out to cover which one but that was going to take several hours and with all the monuments in the area, he didn't think they had enough manpower to cover them all.

'Great, just great,' Lee mumbled to himself.'Now it looks like we'll be stuck here all night.'With that, he left Keller and made his way back to his _home away from home_ for the evening.He was hot, sweaty, and beginning to feel like he was being eaten alive by mosquitoes.He wondered if by the end of this assignment he would have any blood left.

A break in the case finally came.Around four, an all-terrain bike pulled up to the cabin.The driver was welcomed into the cabin by the Ballin brothers.From the conversation Lee and Keller overheard, the new man was one, Edgar Sellich, a known survivalist who had on several occasions made threats against the government.He was the one in charge and his plan involved blowing up the Lincoln Memorial.On Saturday, a special rally was taking place at the Lincoln Memorial to honor several hundred school children from all across the country.The President and many members of Congress and the cabinet were scheduled to be on hand.

The Ballins had already planted the explosives around the memorial.It was Sellich who alone was going to trigger the devices shortly after the ceremony began.

Keller patched this information to the Agency and waited for their reply.Billy confirmed that a team of agents found fifteen devices all around the memorial.They were each camouflaged to blend in with the natural setting.Without this tip, the devices probably would have gone unnoticed and caused considerable damage to the children and dignitaries attending the ceremony.

Once the devices were detected and defused, Francine gave the word for a backup team to head out to the cabin to assist Lee and Keller with the arrest of Sellich and the Ballin brothers.

The three men were brought to the Agency for debriefing and the Ballins were singing like jaybirds. The whole thing had been Sellich's idea.They had gone along with it simply for the money he promised them.With the _plan_ on tape from the cabin, the debriefing was wrapped up quickly.It was just after 7:30 a.m.

Lee, for one, was glad it was over.He couldn't wait to get home, peel off his wet clothes, jump in the shower and then into bed.Bidding everyone farewell, he headed out the agency door to do just that.However, instead of heading home, the 'vette seemed to have a mind of it's own and before he realized what was happening, he found himself pulling onto Maplewood Drive.As he drove by the house, he saw Dotty climbing into a car being driven by a lady near Dotty's age.Shouts of "Bye Grandma" could be heard from Phillip and Jamie.

'Probably one of the Garden Club ladies,' he smiled to himself.Well, he hadn't really planned to visit Amanda this morning since it was so early, but it did seem to him now that a visit might be in order since the household appeared to be awake and ready to get the weekend under way.

Lee parked around the corner in his usual spot and proceeded through several backyards and fences to appear at Amanda's backdoor.Seeing she was for the moment alone, he started to knock when he heard her holler, "Boys, you better hurry up.Your Dad will be here in just a few minutes to pick you up.You don't want to be late for your trip to Williamsburg and Busch Gardens, do you?"

Lee was beginning to get a little worried.Was Amanda going with Joe and the boys?He felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.It was then he decided to tap on the window to get her attention.Looking around to make sure the boys were still upstairs, she quietly snuck out the back door.

Amanda reached for Lee to give him a hug but he backed away slightly.Tilting her slightly as if to question his move, she said, "Hi, what are you doing here in my backyard at 7:50 on a Saturday morning?"

Shyly, Lee ducked his head and looked at her."Hi yourself.I just got off an all night stake out and I haven't been home yet to shower or change."He reached out and took her hands in his and then slowly leaned in to give her a light kiss.

"I..uh..saw your mother leaving as I was pulling up.You and the boys have big plans today, too?' he asked not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.If Amanda was going to spend the day with Joe, he was really better off not knowing.

"No, Joe is taking the boys to Williamsburg for a few days.I'm not going with them," she said hooking a finger under Lee's chin so she could look directly into his eyes.

The grin that spread across Lee's face was priceless.He quickly recovered and then stumbled on."So, do you…uh…have any plans for today?"What was he thinking?How had he ended up at Amanda's backdoor asking her if she had any plans?

"Well," she replied somewhat perplexed at his line of questioning."I do have some errands to run this morning after the boys leave.But after that, I was just planning to work in the yard this afternoon.You know, weeds don't take a holiday.If you let them go, they will simply overtake the garden.Mother and I have both been so busy lately that we have neglected the flowerbeds."

Lee still found it amazing that Amanda could say so much without ever taking a breath.But the next words out of his mouth surprised himself as well as Amanda.

"Would you like some help?"

"What?"

"I said would you like some help?"

"Lee, I said I was going to work in the yard.Are you sure you heard me correctly?I mean, maybe since you've been up all night, you really didn't hear what I said.

"Amanda, I heard you.I know I may not have a green thumb like you, but I thought maybe we could just spend some time together, that's all."

"You know what?I would love to spend some time with you too."

"Really? Okay, that's great.How long do you think your errands will take?I mean, I need to go home and shower but I thought I'd grab a few hours sleep, if you don't mind."

"I should be back around 12:30 or 1:00, I guess.Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean we could do something else, if you like." 

"Amanda," he said teasingly, "isn't this what _normal_ people do on the weekend?You know, you're always trying to get me to be a normal person.Of course I want to do this.I'll see you about 1:00, 'okay?"

"Okay, but on one condition," she smiled lovingly at him.

Frowning, Lee responded, "What condition?"

"That you allow me to cook dinner for you.After all, that's what normal people do – you know, hamburgers and wine…"She smiled waiting for him to remember the scene.

When he did, he laughed and leaned in to give her another kiss."That sounds great.See you soon."He disappeared through the fence and was off.

Driving back to his apartment, Lee was happy as a lark except for the itching of his back.He tried rubbing his shoulders against the car seat but that didn't do much to stop the itch.He tried to ignore it but that effort took almost all of his agency training.None to soon he arrived at his apartment and was peeling off his shirt before the door even closed.He stood in the doorframe of his bedroom and rubbed his back against the frame.Stripping off the remainder of his clothing, the stepped into the shower.He could believe how good it felt.He turned so the water could pummel his back.After a good fifteen minutes he finally felt clean and refreshed.Tugging on a pair of gym shorts he climbed into bed.The cool sheets never felt so good on his back.Within minutes of hitting the pillow, Lee was out.

Amanda finished her errands and stopped by the grocery store to pick up the needed items for dinner.As she passed the movie rental aisle, she chose a romantic comedy hoping she could convince Lee to stay after dinner.They had so little time to spend with each other she didn't think he would turn down her efforts.

Changing into jean shorts and a tee shirt, Amanda headed out to the back yard.She walked into the garage to gather the tools and supplies she would need.Loading everything into the wheelbarrow, she started toward the garden only to be captured by two strong arms as she came into the sunlight.

"Hi," Lee said quickly as he hugged her to his body."Since I didn't get to do this before, I decided to make up for lost time."

Relaxing in his embrace, Amanda chuckled, "I wish you'd stop sneaking up on me Scarecrow.One of these days, you're gonna get a big surprise."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"You just wait and see!Now did you come here to work or just to frighten me out of a year's growth?"

Releasing her reluctantly from his arms, Lee replied, "Okay, okay, what is it you want me to do?"

She proceeded to show him exactly what needed to be done.She showed him the flowers and identified the weeds."These are the bad guys that we need to get rid of.Simple, see.Just like the Agency!"

He laughed and sat down beside her and began the task of weeding the flowerbed.They talked as they worked about last night's case, people at the Agency, the boys, their current caseload – anything and everything.The time passed quickly and even though the work was boring and the day was hot, Lee enjoyed simply being with Amanda.He enjoyed hearing her laugh was he regaled her with stories about former cases and people they both knew from the Agency.Although she probably didn't believe half of what he was saying, she marveled at the fact that he seemed to open up so much more easily these days.He even talked some about his parents and his childhood.Sitting back on her heels, Amanda wondered at this man before her.Here he sat, in her backyard, one of the top agents in the business, weeding her flowerbed.What an enigma!He had finally begun sharing little bits of himself with her.She realized how difficult that was for him and was content to simply listen and let him steer the discussion in whatever direction he felt most comfortable.

They worked in silence for a bit, both content simply enjoying each other's company.Amanda noticed that Lee was beginning to shrug his shoulders and reach around to his back with some contorted movements.She even watched as he took the small hand rake they were using to his back.

"Arrrgh!" cried Lee as he stood up and leaned against the fence rubbing his back against it.

"Lee what's wrong?" she questioned.

"I think I was eaten alive by mosquitoes last night during the stakeout.The itching is driving me crazy."

"Come over her and let me scratch it for you," she said as she motioned for him to sit down at the picnic table.She scratched his back through his tee shirt until he stopped squirming.

"There, is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks.It seems it itches in all the places I can't reach."

"Well, since we've stopped, how about some lemonade?"

"That sounds great."

Amanda went inside to pour the lemonade and Lee looked over the progress they'd made.Although he's never admit this to Amanda, he was actually having a good time.Of course, any time he was in her company was a good time.But, he was beginning to see the benefits of this so-called _normal_ life.

"Here we go," Amanda said as she handed him the glass.

They enjoyed the cool tartness of the lemonade and the chance to take a break from their chores.After several minutes, Lee began his squirming again as the itching returned.

"Amanda, could you please scratch it again.This is driving me crazy."

"Now I know how to torture you Scarecrow," she laughed as she complied with his request."You know, maybe I should put some calamine lotion on your back.That's what I do for the boys when they have insect bites.You just sit here and I'll be right back."

Amanda headed into the house while Lee finished his lemonade.She quickly returned and deposited her supplies on the table but hurried back inside."Forgot something…be right back," she hollered as she ran back inside.

She soon returned and said, "Lee, you're gonna hafta take off your shirt."

"Why, Mrs. King, are you trying to have your way with me?" he chuckled seductively.

"Don't get your hopes up, Big Fella.Your shirt is wet and dirty and so is your back.Since you used everything under the sun to scratch it, I just want to clean it so the medicine will take."

Lee slowly reached for the bottom of the shirt.He grasped it both hands but did not pull it over his head."Uh…this medicine..uh…is it gonna sting?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Lee, it calamine lotion.I can't believe you've never used it before.Of course it's not going to sting…much!" she added coyly.

He whipped around to look at her and she burst into a fit of laughter."Okay, Florence Nightingale, you win.Just be gentle, please."He took off his tee shirt and tossed in on the table.

Amanda picked up the washcloth she brought out on the second trip and began rubbing it over Lee's back.The coolness of the cloth and the moisture on his back caused him to shiver slightly.At least that was his reasoning.He didn't want to think that it might be because Amanda's fingers were lightly caressing his flesh.He decided to close his eyes and let his mind wander with those thoughts.After several moments, he realized the movements had stopped.

"Amanda?" he questioned.

Amanda was also lost in thought as her fingers roamed over his back.This relationship was so new but she had dreamed so many nights of doing the very thing she was now doing.Her mind wandered to those dreams and she forgot why Lee's naked back was before her.

At the sound of her name, she came back to the present."Uh..sorry, I..uh..was just overwhelmed by the number of bites you have.There, that's all done," she said as she finished cleaning his back."Now, I'll put on the lotion.It may be a little cold so be prepared."

"Do you have a bullet I can bite on?"It was now his turn to joke.

Amanda concentrated on her task.She poured the lotion onto a cotton ball and dabbed each bite on Lee's back.As she was approaching the last of them she chuckled, "You know Stetson, we could play a wicked game of connect the dots back here what with all these bites and the scars you have."

"Don't get any ideas," he warned.

"Let's see, if we go from here to here to…"  
  


"Amanda," Lee called.He was not upset that she was making a joke out of his dilemma, it the sensation she was causing as her finger traced a pattern on his back.He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.He stood up and reached for his shirt. 

"Lee, you can't put that shirt back on.It's dirty and your back does have some open scratches on it from the silly rake you were using.You don't want it to become infected do you?"

He really didn't mind going shirtless but he thought that might be a bit much for Amanda."Ah, well, I have another shirt in the car.I brought a change of clothes for later.Let me go and get it."

"No, that won't work.Then you won't have anything to change into later on.Let me see if I have something you can put on."She rose and gathered up everything she'd brought outside and went into the house.

Soon she returned with a Baltimore Orioles shirt."Here, I think this will fit.Joe gave it to Phillip but it's way to big for him.It comes down to his knees."She laughed as she thought of the image of Phillip in this shirt.

"Amanda, I don't want to wear this if it was a gift from Joe to Phillip.What if it gets messed up?He might not think to highly of me for that."

Amanda wasn't sure if he was referring to Joe or Phillip but in any case, she put held up the shirt for him to see.On the back was a big white blob."Phillip did this by trying to wash it to shrink it.Why he thought bleach would help the shrinking process, I don't know."Anyway, I don't think you hafta worry about messing it up."

After Lee donned the shirt, they both went back to work.Amanda smiled noting now well Lee filled out the shirt.It certainly looked better on him than on Phillip. 

Several hours later they were done.All the flowerbeds had been weeded and they had even put down the mulch Amanda bought.

"You know, Lee, I'm sure glad you volunteered for this project today.I was wondering how I was going to get all those bags out of the car.They loaded them for me at the nursery."

Lee was wondering about that very fact, but he was glad he was able to help out.He had to admit that the beds looked really good with a fresh layer of mulch."You know, Amanda, I have a vested interest in these beds.I _have_ spent a great deal of time in them.I figured it was only logical that I put in some time tending to them instead of trampling them."They both laughed as they gathered up the tools and returned them to the garage.

"So, I guess you're about ready for that dinner I promised you, huh?"

"There's no rush.Besides, if you don't mind, I like to clean up some before dinner."

"Me, too.Listen, you can use the guest bathroom.There are plenty of towels and such.I'll just go on upstairs."Amanda's face reddened as she thought about Lee showering the same time she was.That was another one of those dreams she'd had but during her dreams they hadn't used separate showers.

Soon Lee emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans and a polo shirt.Amanda hadn't come downstairs yet.In order to keep his mind from focusing on a very naked Amanda just a floor above him, he wandered into the family room and began studying the family pictures.He was surprised by now much he'd come to like Phillip and Jamie even thought they didn't know him very well.They had grown so much since he'd first met Amanda.They were no longer little boys; they were entering their teenage years.How he remembered those times.Feeling awkward and clumsy and not knowing from one day to the next whether your voice was going to crack every time you spoke.He could already hear Phillip's voice beginning to change.Amanda had done such a good job raising these boys especially with no male figure in their lives.He wondered if any of them knew what was in store for them as the boys hit their rebellious years.Of course, maybe their wouldn't be quite was rebellious as his had been.Looking down he shook his head at those memories.

"What's ya doing?"

Startled, Lee looked up and saw Amanda standing before him."I…uh..I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come down.I was just admiring all the pictures.It's amazing how fast the boys are growing up."

"I know it seems like only yesterday they were bother babies in my arms."Amanda had a faraway look in her eyes as the memories washed over her.

"Hey," Lee said taking a step toward her."I didn't mean to upset you."He wrapped her in his embrace and pulled her close.

"Oh, Lee, I'm not upset.I was just reliving a happy moment.Those boys have been my life.It's just that time passes so quickly.It's hard sometimes not to think of them as babies anymore.I mean, Phillip is a teenager and Jamie will be next year.Before I know it, they'll be off on their own. "

"Yes, they will, but you'll always be their mom and they'll always love you."He smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead.

For a moment, they held on to each other both lost in their own thoughts and memories.Slowly pulling apart, Amanda said, "I guess it's time to start dinner."

"Amanda, you don't hatfa do this, I mean if you would rather go out, I wouldn't mind.After all, you did work all day and I know you're tired."

"Lee, it's no problem.Besides, you're gonna help me," she smiled at him and turned toward the kitchen.

"Is this another one of those things that _normal_ people do?" he asked chuckling as he made his way into the kitchen."Just don't expect me to wear an apron!"

After dinner they were enjoying strawberries and whipped cream in the family room."Lee, I picked up a movie this afternoon for us to watch if you want."

"Sure, I'd like to stay, if you don't mind."

They cuddled together on the couch and watched the movie.As it began to draw to a close, Lee began fidgeting again.

"Is your back itching again?"

"Yeah, I think I musta washed off the calamine lotion during my shower. The itch is staring to come back with a vengeance."

"Here, lean forward and I'll scratch it for you."Amanda began scratching Lee's back until the movie ended.

Lee stood and walked over to the VCR."I guess I'd better be going," he said looking at the floor.At the same time, he reached over his head in an attempt to scratch another spot that was itching.He couldn't reach it from that position so he tried putting his arm behind his back to reach the spot.

Amanda had to stifle a laugh."Lee, you look like you're trying to create some new wild dance step."She decided to take pity on him.Taking him by the hand, she led him toward the stairs.

"Amanda?" he questioned.

"Lee, don't worry, just come upstairs with me.I have another kind of medicine I want to try on you so you'll be able to sleep tonight.

"Uh…Amanda"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Scarecrow.I'm not propositioning you here.It just that the medicine is in my bathroom so I can keep it away from the boys.I simply want you to join me upstairs, that's all."

"That's all?" Lee asked sounding disappointed but Amanda could see that the corners of his mouth were turning up as he uttered the statement. Soon those irresistible dimples appeared and he willingly followed her up the stairs.

"Now sit down on the bed and I'll get it," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.She soon returned and kneeled on the bed behind him.She lifted his shirt and tried to rub the anti-itch cream on his back.But she was having problems.His shirt kept falling back down and she was in an uncomfortable position.

"Uh..Lee..would you please lie down?I think it will be easier to do this if you're lying down."

"Yes mama.He stretched out on her bed and wrapped his arms around one of her pillows.Amanda's mind was working overtime again.At last, her dreams were coming true.Lee Stetson was finally in her bed.She pushed up his shirt until it rested mostly on his neck.She tried with all her might to concentrate only on applying the cream to his back.She spread the cream all over his back and worked to rub it in.

Lee was in seventh heaven.Amanda's hands were caressingly rubbing over his back.It felt so good and so relaxing.He was enjoying the pleasant thoughts he was having and decided to simply let his mind wander where it would.Before he realized what was happening he drifted off to sleep.

Amanda was lost in her own thoughts but while indulging she continued to caress Lee's back.After what seemed like an eternity, she was drawn back to the present by a strange sound.Trying to discover the nature of the sound, she lifted her hands from Lee's back.She smiled as she determined the source of the sound.Lee was asleep and lightly snoring.

'Well, Amanda, it's a good thing you weren't trying to seduce him.Just look at the effect you've had on him.'She chuckled softly to herself.She knew that he had gotten little sleep last night due to the stake out so she decided to let him sleep.What was the point of waking him up to send him home.

She suddenly realized how tired she was as well. She thought about getting up and going down to her mother's room to sleep, but her limbs just seemed to tired to carry her so she stretched out beside Lee.Before her head snuggled into the pillow, she was asleep.

Even though she was asleep Amanda felt cold.She reached for the covers but for some reason they could not be pulled up to cover her.She felt a warmth in the bed and moved closer to it.Before long, she was snuggled against Lee's body.He turned in his sleep to better fit Amanda to his body.His arm wrapped around her and they both drifted into a deeper sleep.

Somewhere in the night Lee rolled in his sleep away from Amanda.Feeling the lost contact, she cried out softly in her sleep, 'noooo.Lee, where did you go?'

Still asleep, he heard her call out to him."Manda, I'm here.I'm right here.I'll never leave you."He turned toward her and spooned his body against hers.His arm wrapped around her and pulled her firmly against his chest.Unbeknownst to each other, they both smiled in their sleep.

As the light of day began to creep into the room, Lee began to stir.He was a first disoriented.He could smell Amanda's shampoo and perfume and believed himself to be dreaming of her, yet again.Something, however was tickling his nose.He tried his best to ignore it because he was enjoying this dream and didn't want it to end just yet.The tickling continued and before long his eyes fluttered open to find the cause.As his eyes adjusted to the light he was confused. Just where was he and what was going on.Something moved against his body and he quickly lifted his head to discover Amanda lying next to him and his arm draped over her body.

'Oh my gosh,' he said to himself.He quickly thought about the circumstances of last night.He wasn't quite sure how he ended up in this position but he was relieved to discover that they were both still clothed.Knowing that, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.He began remembering the events of the previous evening – Amanda's invitation upstairs- oh yeah – to put some medicine on my back.He looked over at the nightstand and saw the tube still sitting there without its cap.

Not knowing how Amanda ended up here with him or how she might react upon waking and finding them in bed together, he decided to get up.Slowly, so as not to disturb her he left the bed and went downstairs.The lights from last night were still on as was the VCR.He turned everything off and thought about leaving.Maybe that was the best thing – just leave and then Amanda wouldn't hafta know that they slept together.Well they hadn't really slept together in the sense that most people mean that phrase.They had simply slept together as in went to sleep in the same bed.Not that he didn't want to sleep with her; it was just that this new relationship hadn't yet progress to the point of even considering it.Besides, he knew how Amanda felt about casual sex.He was content to follow Amanda's lead regarding that subject.He knew deep in his heart that one day, they might consummate this relationship if they continued on their present course.But life had a way of muddying the waters, particularly where the Scarecrow was concerned.He was more worried now that he might have messed up things just as they were getting started.So, he made the decision right then that he would stay until Amanda woke up and he would apologize to her.He would hafta gauge her reaction but he would do whatever it took to set things right between them again.Would she be angry with him or worse, disappointed? And how would if this incident effect their working relationship?He nervously paced back and forth and soon realized that he needed to do something productive or he would wear a hole in the carpet.

Lee went into the kitchen and decided to make a pot of coffee.He hoped Amanda wouldn't think him too presumptuous helping himself to her kitchen and coffee.Sitting at the breakfast nook with the steaming hot mug in his hand, he was lost in thought and didn't hear her come into the room.

She leaned against the doorway watching him.What was he thinking?He looked scared to death and ready to bolt.Should she say something or wait until he looked up.

She slowly approached and softly said his name.

He'd heard her approach and looked up trying to brace himself for whatever she was ready to say."I..uh..I…hope you don't mind.I made some coffee."

"Amanda."

"Lee."They spoke at the same time.Lee nodded toward Amanda and said, "You go first."

Instead of speaking, Amanda deliberately walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"For what?" he asked cautiously.

"For last night and…"

"Amanda…I…I…we…I never…we didn't sle..," Lee stammered trying to align his thoughts into some kind of coherent pattern.

"Oh, Lee, I know we didn't.You didn't let me finish.Thank you for last night and yesterday and this morning."

"But why are you thanking me?" he asked perplexed.

"Because, you wanted to be here with me.And you stayed with me all night and even this morning instead of running away."

"Believe me, I thought about it," he said running his hand through his hair."But, I couldn't.I had to make sure that you understood.I couldn't believe it when I woke up this morning and found you in my arms." He stopped for a moment realizing that he may have offered more information than necessary.Deciding to continue, even though he was turning an uncomfortable shade of red, Lee tried further to explain."I was afraid that I had messed up all we've worked so hard for.I didn't know if I could stand it if you were disappointed in me," he said as he hung his head.

Placing her finger under his chin, she lifted his head and replied, "Lee, I could never be disappointed in you.You are my best friend and I…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what she was about to say.It might be what she knew in her heart to be true but she didn't want to share those feelings with him just yet.She didn't think he was ready to hear those words nor was he ready to say them to her.

"Amanda."It was his turn to lift her head so his eyes could meet hers."I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a glimpse of leading a _normal_ life.And for putting me out of misery from all those mosquito bites.Otherwise, I might have reverted to some drastic measures.And, you are my best friend too!"

"So how 'bout giving your best friend a good morning kiss?"

"With pleasure!" he said taking her into his arms.After breaking the kiss, they stayed in each other's embrace.

Reluctantly they broke apart."I guess I'd better be going."

"Yeah, mother will be back soon.

He leaned in to kiss her again.Then he headed for the door.Half way through the door, he turned back to her."Amanda, I can't wait until we get to spend another day as a _normal_ couple."'And night,' he thought to himself.

She smiled at him and said, "I'm looking forward to it!"

Turning on his heels, Scarecrow disappeared into the backyard.


End file.
